


Short and Sweet

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [54]
Category: Batman Beyond, DC Animated Universe
Genre: Clothing, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, POV Max, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you think? Is it a little too tight?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 prompt: [Dana/Max - tight](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6081356#t6081356).

“Okay, Max…you can look now!”

Max jerks awake from where she’s nodding off in her chair next to the dressing rooms. This place is a little much for her, but when Dana wants to go shopping, Max is helpless to stop her. It usually involves a smoothie in the food court for Max, so she tries to be a good sport for her girlfriend.

“What do you think? Is it a little too tight?” Dana leans one arm against the door jamb of the dressing room and drapes one at her side, showing off the royal blue mini-dress. It’s impossibly short, the hem skimming her toned thighs, and the neckline dips down her sternum and pushes up her small breasts. She’s got that look in her eye, too, all playful and mischievous.

“Too tight? No, uh, I don’t think it’s too tight,” Max stutters. _Frag, why I am I so much smoother when we’re chatting online?_ “It’s schway, babe. Way schway.” She’s pretty sure that even if half of Gotham blew up and Terry swooped down in the suit right in front of her, she wouldn’t be able to take her eyes off Dana Tan.

“You’re sweet,” Dana says coolly, winking at Max. “Of course, you’ll need something to match for the dance. I’m thinking silver?” She closes the curtain halfway, shimmying out of the skintight fabric to reveal her black bra and underwear.

“Silver’s good,” Max says, her throat going dry. She could really, _really_ go for that smoothie.


End file.
